


"Extreme Brilliance" Presented by Young Justice

by WorldDominator123



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Set Between Young Justice Season 1 and Season 2, Young Justice Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldDominator123/pseuds/WorldDominator123
Summary: “We cannot afford to- Wally! Are you even trying to listen?”The three of them turned to see Wally stuffing himself with food. Giving Dick a sheepish grin, he turned around to face the rest of the team.
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Dick Grayson & Kaldur'ahm & Kon-El | Conner Kent & M'gann M'orzz & Wally West, Artemis Crock & M'gann M'orzz, Artemis Crock & Raquel Ervin & M'gann M'orzz & Zatanna Zatara, Artemis Crock & Zatanna Zatara, Artemis Crock/Wally West, Dick Grayson & Roy Harper & Wally West, Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz, Raquel Ervin & Kaldur'ahm
Kudos: 31





	1. Paintball

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everyone! Hope you all are staying safe! I know that this is a hard time for all of us, but we can get through this! This is my first time ever writing one-shots so my writing is probably going to be really crappy. Comments would really be appreciated, especially ones that can help me improve. Stay safe and enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from DC Comics, no matter how much I wish I did. I do own the plot though.

“Listen up team. We didn’t come for a playdate. This,” Dick gestured around to the rest of them, “-is it. This is our final stand. We have stood together as comrades for as long as I can remember. Death-”

“Can it, Shakespeare. It’s a game of paintball.  _ Not  _ the end of the world drama queen.” Artemis rolled her eyes at his antics. He could be too dramatic at times.

“Don’t you mean drama king?”

Dick shot a glare at the two girls, quickly silencing them.

“Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted-”

“Do we really need this long of a speech?” Zatanna questioned.

“Zeeee. Work with me here.” Dick huffed in annoyance before, once again, trying to continue,“Just shut up and listen. You all have been such great teammates. We have been  through so much together, it makes my heart crumble to go down this way.”

At this point in his speech, Zatanna fruitlessly attempted to contain her giggles while Artemis had her camera pulled out. This certainly would make some excellent blackmail material. Dick chose to pointedly ignore them and continue on with his discourse.

“We cannot afford to- Wally! Are you even trying to listen?”

The three of them turned to see Wally stuffing himself with food. Giving Dick a sheepish grin, he turned around to face the rest of the team.

Dick glared at the three of them before continuing, “No more interruptions. As I was saying, we can’t underestimate the other team. Kaldur is their leader. We have to be extra careful. This place is a freakin mountain, we use it to our advantage. If worst comes to worst, we meet up at the nest. Understood?” The three of them nodded. He took that as his cue to continue, “If we plan this out, we might just win this thing.”

At this, Zatanna once again started snickering. Dick turned his glare at her. She only raised an eyebrow in response. He sighed, pinching his nose before focusing his attention on his team. “Okay, here’s the plan”

The three listened to his plan, nodding to acknowledge their roles. As he finished, the four of them looked at each other with smirks gracing their faces. Robin let out his famous cackle as he and Artemis disappeared into the rafters. Zatanna took this as her cue to cast her glamour charm while Wally sped off. The other team was going down hard.

***About a half hour later***

Wally couldn’t help but swell in pride as he saw Dick’s plan in action. By now, they had managed to take out Raquel, Conner, and Kaldur. Surprisingly enough, it was M’gann that was causing the most difficulties. She had already managed to take out Artemis and had given Zatanna and Wally a few close calls. ‘Huh. Who would’ve thought Megan would be the most competitive one out of all of us.’ he thought as he ducked behind the couch avoiding the paintballs that whizzed above his head. He risked a glance towards Robin and Zatanna who were trying to distract the Martian so that Wally could get in a shot. Zatanna shot him a quick smirk before turning towards Dick with a devious grin.

Dick should have spotted the warning signs when they came. When Zatanna starts smirking, it's probably a good idea to leave the room. But when she starts cackling, you know to start running for the hills. When Wally saw her doing both, he knew that Dick was going to have it bad. So like any idiot would, Dick ignored her. Which was his big mistake. He regretted this big time when he soon found himself being flung across the room towards M’gann, barreling into her like a bowling ball. This, of course, gave Wally and Zatanna the perfect chance to shoot M’gann, who had no means of escape. The two gave a high fived each other before turning towards the very annoyed mountain of limbs that was Robin.

“What the hell Zee!?”

“Whoops.” Zatanna grinned unapologetically.

“You didn’t happen to remember anything that I-”

“Yeah, yeah,” she abruptly cut him off, taking on an unnaturally high-pitched voice, “If we plan this out, we might just win this thing.” before switching back to her normal voice, “We did win this thing, didn’t we Boy Blunder?” Zatanna crossed her arms triumphantly, a smug grin dancing across her face.

Dick was left sputtering in defence while the rest of the team laughed at his misfortune.


	2. School Sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Hope you're all still doing fine. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from DC Comics. I do own the plot though.

It was official. Dick hated everything about school. Today was especially bad. As usual, he was grumbling about the stupidity of his peers while entering in the code to Mount Justice.

**-Robin B-01-**

Clenching his teeth, Conner gave Wally a fierce glare. The speedster continued to pester him, oblivious to the clone’s increasing temper. He was about ready to punch him into a wall to silence his stupid face. Who could blame him? Wally tended to be a nuisance while waiting for his best friend to show up. Conner breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Robin’s designation code. He could finally watch static in peace.

Wally quickly turned around at the sound of his friend’s footsteps, a grin slowly making its way to his face. He rushed towards Dick’s figure and tackled him in a hug. Dick bristled slightly at the sudden hug, but otherwise made no movement to leave his friend’s comforting arms. He really needed this hug.

“Aw. Did wittle Robwin mwiss his boyfwiend?” Of course, Artemis just had to ruin the moment.

Robin just dug his head further into Wally’s chest, grumbling. Artemis raised an eyebrow at this but did not push further. She knew the Boy Wonder wasn’t all too happy at the prospect of returning to school the next day or the next week or the next year… you get what I mean. Bullies sucked. Robin rotated his face, Artemis now able to see the indignant expression on his face squeaking, “He’s not my boyfriend!”

Wally responded by awkwardly patting Dick’s back as Dick continued to fume. Artemis couldn’t help but internally snort at this as she crossed her arms with a triumphant smirk. It was fun messing with them! She couldn’t help but retort, “Looks like _someone_ just got friendzoned.” The fingers she got in reply were so worth the priceless looks on their faces.


	3. Summer Break Bonding Sessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all fine! I know that I haven't really updated that much. School sucks. Remember how I mentioned my love for musicals in my other fic? I decided to make one of the team bonding over them (I had a lot of fun with this one)! I'll just stop talking and let you all read. Stay safe, comment, and enjoy!

Two years ago, if anyone were to tell her she would be reenacting musicals with superheroes, Artemis would have scoffed and rolled her eyes at such a ridiculous statement. It would have sounded way too ridiculous to be true. Correction, a lot of the things she did now would have sounded ridiculous back then. Heck, she thought she was going to have to join the family business! She shuddered thinking of the vast possibilities. She could never express how grateful she was for gaining a new family. Not that she didn’t like her mom, but it was nice having a set of friends you could rely on. Especially M’gann. Artemis may have been close to Zatanna and Raquel, but Megan was her first real friend she had had in a long time. Excluding the fact that Megan’s “team bonding” efforts were getting on her nerves, the young martian was definitely a comforting presence to have around. Though she would never admit it to the trigger-happy girl, she was secretly enjoying this specific “team bonding” activity.

To the team’s utmost relief, summer break had finally begun! The added pressures of school could be stifling while juggling their responsibilities as heroes. Overall, it was nice to have some time to relax and enjoy each other's company. Unfortunately, this also meant M’gann would go crazy about team bonding exercises. As fun as this should sound, things tended to turn into a disaster when the eight teens did something together. Heavy on the ‘dis’. After the last incident, their mentors decided they were better off staying locked in Mount Justice for a day to have time to “reflect”. They did not want a repeat of Walmart. So when M’gann had entered the kitchen chattering endlessly about this new idea she had, the rest of them groaned simultaneously, excluding Robin. He raised a slight eyebrow at her idea but did nothing to object. It certainly didn’t sound as bad as the others thought it sounded.

M’gann, hearing their displeasure, frowned, slightly upset at their immediate disapproval. They hadn’t even let her explain! Dick, seeing the slightly disgruntled girl, immediately jumped to her rescue.

“Guys! This idea’s actually not that bad. If only you would listen, you would realise that.” 

M’gann flashed a quick smile towards him, grateful for his support. She explained her idea once more, though this time at a more understandable pace, “Remember those musicals we found on YouTube and watched together?”

The team nodded at this. Nobody could forget the hours huddled in Superboy’s room, bonding over musicals. 

“I was thinking that maybe we could reenact them!”

The rest of them perked up at this. This… actually sounded like fun. Of course, the rest of their plans had also sounded like fun, but this was different. This wasn’t the kind of thing where you accidentally ruin a villain's plans and end up having to run away from deer with AK-47s. It was a lot more peaceful than anything they had tried before. Dick and Wally shared a smirk. This could definitely work.

Fast forward a few minutes later, they had the gym set up and ready to use. Wally had managed to dig up an old video camera while searching his room for props. They had even managed to convince Kaldur to join in. The only issue left to resolve was the musicals they were going to do.

Artemis smiled at this. She had to admit, this team was full of hidden talents. For a bunch of amateurs, they surely were good singers. Believe it or not, Conner could act really well when he wanted to. He had pulled off his role as Ram Sweeny surprisingly well, and Dick definitely had a flare for musical theatre. How else would he have been able to play his role as the Squip without any hitches? Artemis was waiting silently in the corner as Glinda and Elphaba continued their catfight. It had been hilarious to watch sweet, loveable Megan turn into that spoiled, rich, bubbly blonde. Now to wait for Kid Klutz to swing in and save the day.

The rest of the team had stepped in to capture Zatanna when Wally, in all of his glory, tried swinging in. Key word being tried. True to his name, he landed in a beautiful face plant leaving the rest of the team roaring in laughter. Even Kaldur and Conner had managed to spare a few chuckles.

“Following through with your name, huh Kid Klutz?”

“Shut up  _ Dick _ !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to say this, but please do feel free to leave behind ideas or anything. It'll really help with this fic.


End file.
